Love is to Let Go
by Raye-chan
Summary: She was found dead in an abandoned house now suspected as a notorious gang's base. Question is, just who is this girl? The Police only have one clue: a golden locket with the words 'Love is to let go...' engraved upon it. (Multi x-over)


I do not own any animes you come across in this story. They belong to their respective creatures.

**Prologue**

**&&&**

Why had this happened? What did the young girl do to deserve such a severe punishment to be handed down from the Heavens? She looked like an angel surrounded by a cloud of depression, lying on the sheer white paramedic bed, her lifeless body being lifted into the screeching, screaming, howling white van. What had possessed her to do the unthinkable? And how did she come by the stomach to actually carry it through?

But then who knew what went through the minds of young people these days? The girl was most likely hooked like a fish in some form of gang. One, that from what the medics said, had the connections and power to traffic illegal drugs and supply them to its members. The girls' death was confirmed as drug related, but it still left the question of _why?_ And _what_ had she left behind? Would her parents care? Were they actually still a living feature of this world?

Shaking his head slightly, he lifted a white gloved hand to his blue cap of prestige and tipped it slightly to the other officers before walking evenly and proudly from the scene.

-

-

-

It had started again. She could hear them clearly, the paper-thin walls ensuring that she heard even the hits that each brought down on the others bodies in rage.

He'd come home drunk that was what started it. But it wasn't just the stale smell of beer that sent her mother over the edge. Oh no, he'd been with that _whore _again, her mother had smelt the cheap overpowering perfume on his clothes and in his hair and had snapped. _Again._

It seemed lately that they found an excuse to argue at any given point. Usually over her dad's unfaithful ways and liking of a good drink. But it wasn't always centered around her dad. No, now they would argue about her as well, her failing grades, uncouth friends and suspected night time activities. Yet they knew nothing. They knew nothing of the truth. They were just trying to find faults, any little thing would do, as long as they could erect an argument from it. It was this that had caused her older brother to leave. He'd offered her a home, yet she had refused and now wished she had taken him up on the offering. But it was too late now, she had no way of contacting him, he didn't leave her so much as a phone number, too afraid his parents would use it to bring him back.

Bringing a shaking hand to her face, she made a hasty decision. She would leave. Leave in the mist of their uproar, when they would least expect her to and never come back. She had friends that would take her in, of that she was certain. They didn't know her troubles at home, but they didn't need to, they would accept her as is, without questions.

Grabbing a rucksack from under her bed, she hastily shoved her main outfits in, not bothering to be neat, followed by her black stuffed cat and diary. Scanning her room with wide scared eyes, her gaze landed on her golden locket. Walking shakily to her dresser she picked it up and clasped it around her pale neck before slipping out her open window in practised ease, leaving the wind to rustle the curtains quietly.

It was dark, too dark. For some reason it appeared to her that the streetlights weren't working, yet she could see they were. Perhaps it was just that they couldn't pierce the floundering black cloud that hung ominously around her shoulders, clouding her thoughts and mind. She had to get off the streets, it wasn't safe, there was something wrong.

But she also realised that she couldn't go to her friends, not now. She'd spent a few nights on the streets, taking shelter where she could, not able to face her friends in the mood she'd been surrounded with. But she'd seen the announcements in the paper. She was now officially recorded as being missing, and if she went where anyone knew her authorities would just place her back with her parents, and that was the last place she wanted to be right now. No, much better to just rough it on the streets than go back there.

Shivering slightly, her gaze landed on what appeared as an abandoned house. Nodding her head in silent agreement with herself, she headed over to it. She'd take her chances, she couldn't stand another night in the icy cold.

-

-

-

"And still on breaking news… A young girl was found dead in what was thought to be an abandoned house, but is now believed to be the base to a notorious gang. The girls identification is not known, however we do know that the cause of her death was a Heroine overdose…"a picture of a girl around nineteen flashed briefly on the screen before disappearing just as quickly. "If any one has seen this girl before or knows of her, please contact your nearest police station to report what you know."

'Usagi..? Nah that's not possible, Usa had blonde hair, not black.' Duo thought as he remembered his baby sister. He wished he'd insisted on taking her with him, his parents were out of control, to blinded by their own rage to care how they were hurting their own kids. Still you couldn't change the past, had to live in the now.

**&&&**

So what do people think? I know the style is probably a bit confusing, but you will understand later, trust me, this is important to build the story properly. Anyway, please leave constructive criticism and comments. I appreciate you taking the time to read this!

Raye-chan


End file.
